Cappy and Penelope
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: [finished] A cute little fic about a cute little couple! CP! RR!


just a cute little fic about a cute little couple!  
  
Cappy and Penelope!  
  
One morning, Penelope was waiting for Pashmina to pick her up so they could walk to the clubhouse together, as usual. Pashmina was usually on time, but today she must have been running late. Penelope waited impatiently in her cage. She krmp-krmped down on a sunflower seed while waiting.  
  
"Bye, Penelope!" said Kylie, as she walked out of her bedroom. Penelope sat down and sighed. Though she hated to admit it, she was very impatient.  
  
"Ookwee! Ookwee, kwee, ookyuu!" yelled Penelope. She meant something like 'that's it! I'm tired of waiting! I'm going outside and I'm going to go to the clubhouse myself!' She hopped out of her cage and began to walk by herself. Suddenly, it started to rain.  
  
"Penelope! Get out of the rain!" someone yelled. Penelope looked around to see who it was. Then, someone grabbed her hand. She turned to see who it was. It was Cappy!  
  
"Come one! Let's hide under that tree!" yelled Cappy, as the storm began to get worse. Penelope blushed and ran along side with Cappy. BOOM! A lightning bolt struck the tree they were about to take helter in!  
  
"Ooyuu!" yelled Penelope, she was frightened. Cappy tried to look and act as brave as he could, but he was just as terrified.  
  
"PENELOPE!! CAPPY!!" someone yelled from the distance. They turned around. About 10 yards away, the ham-hams were there.  
  
"Guys, don't worry! We're coming!" yelled Pashmina. She ran to them, but suddenly, another blot of lightning hit another tree that fell right in front of Pashmina.  
  
"Pashmina!" yelled Dexter and Howdy, as they pulled her away from the tree.  
  
"Oh no! They've been separated from us!" yelled Boss. Pashmina began to cry. Dexter and Howdy tried to comfort her.  
  
"Ookwee!" yelled Penelope, terrified. They were trapped by a bunch of trees. Suddenly, all the trees went on fire!  
  
"Don't worry Penelope, I'll protect you!" yelled Cappy, bravely. Penelope blushed as Cappy stood in front of her. He looked around for something to stop the flames.  
  
"Penelope, can I borrow your blanket?" asked Cappy. Penelope quickly took of her blanket and gave it to Cappy. Cappy started to wave the blanket at the flames, trying to make enough wind to put out some fire. It didn't seem to work. He tried harder and soon, a small fireless path opened up.  
  
"Come on! Said Cappy. He took Penelope's hand and walked along the path without stopping waving the blanket. The bark of the tree was very so Cappy took off his cap and put Penelope on it so she wouldn't get burned. He continued moving Penelope along the path until they reached the other side.  
  
"Penelope! Cappy! You're safe!" yelled Pashmina. She hugged Penelope firmly.  
  
"Enough chatting! Let's get back to the clubhouse!" yelled Hamtaro. And with that, they all ran to the clubhouse.  
  
As soon as they got there, Pashmina hugged Penelope again.  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe." She said. Penelope hugged her too. She turned around and looked at Penelope.  
  
"Ookwee." she said, meaning something like a thank you. Cappy smiled.  
  
"Any time." He said. Penelope blushed.  
  
The next day, Cappy went to Penelope's house before Pashmina did.  
  
"Hey, Penelope! Come here, I want to show you something!" he said. Penelope walked with him to a beautiful bridge with a beautiful view of the ocean.  
  
"Ookwee!" yelled Penelope, amazed. Cappy looked straight at her. She wasn't wearing her blanket since it got burned the day before.  
  
"I never noticed how pretty you looked when you don't have your blanket on! Actually, you pretty much always look pretty!" said Cappy. Penelope blushed.  
  
"Um, I got to say this now. I-I-I love you. Very much!" said Cappy, blushing. Penelope turned a very deep red. She kissed him.  
  
"Ookwee!" she squealed, meaning something like 'I love you, too!' They walked to the clubhouse house paw-in-paw.  
  
THE END  
  
now, wasn't that adorable? RR! 


End file.
